Wonka's
by Thanh Kimmenade
Summary: Mr & Mrs Wonka invite some more children to the factory


**WONKA'S**

Willy and I found out that we could not have children of our own so Willy told me his idea of having gold ticket in the chocolate bars. Being a supportive and loving wife I said; "Darling what a fantastic idea". Willy then went on to say that he can get someone to run the factory and every two years we can get rid of all the nasty little children of the world he also said, "I have a real surprise for these four nasty children you have to come on the tour with me darling", "Of course darling". "Also darling you know the police won't bother us cause you own the police and they usually just look away". Willy smiled he said yes "I own, the police, the law courts, the supermarkets, the whole town thanks to you". We both laughed at this.

On the big day at 10 am the children with their parents came to the factory. The kids saw two figures waiting at the doors of the factory. One a tall handsome man and the other person was a elegant shorter lady by his side. "Welcome to the factory everyone, this is my wife Thanh and I'm Willy Wonka". First we went to the chocolate room were everything was edible. It was so beautiful. Charlie the nice boy said "It's beautiful" Willy and I smiled at him and his grandfather, who was Grandpa Joe. As everyone was then told a bit about the room and then told to enjoy themselves. Augustus drank from the chocolate river and Willy got angry and said "My chocolate must not be touched by human hands" August Gloop fell into the chocolate river and his mother screamed he'd drown she asked Willy and I to save him which of course Willy and I didn't. We both laughed Willy said to Mrs Gloop, "He messed up my chocolate and now he must pay the price". He signaled to his workers and Augustus was then taken out of the chocolate river and he was then cut up into pieces. His scream was heard as he was cut up. Once he was dead he was sent to the strawberry chocolate coated fudge room via the pipes and made into Gloop Fudge. After that Willy shot Mrs Gloop. The boat came while Willy was talking about chocolate and how it has properties of falling in love. I cuddled up to Willy and Mrs Beauregarde made a pass at him. Flying into a rage I pulled her hair and in a evil tone I said, "Keep your hands off my husband you piece of trash". Willy smiled "you have to watch Thanh she is very jealous if anyone looks at me in that way heheh". Willy then kissed me back as the others got into the boat. Mrs Beauregarde got into the boat still shaking from what just had happened. Once everyone was in the boat it took us all to the inventing room. Willy told everyone how this was the most important room of the factory and how they could look but not touch. Everyone was shown some of the machines and we all eventually gathered around the gum machine. Willy told everyone about the gum and how it's a three-course dinner. Violet Beauregarde the gum-chewing girl took the gum and after being told by Willy, Thanh and Grandpa Joe she shouldn't eat that she said "I'm the world record holder in gum chewing I'm not afraid of anything". Then she stuck it in her mouth. All of a sudden it happened she started cooking from the inside out. She was getting hot, hotter and hotter. She screamed from the pain inside her the gum was now boiling her from inside. All her innings started dripping onto the floor. She eventually turned into a heap as Mrs Beauregarde screamed. Thanh took Mrs Beauregarde away from the group and stabbed her. Saying, "That's what you get for making a pass at my husband". Thanh then went back to Willy's side and cuddled up to him feeling satisfied that Mrs Beauregarde was not around anymore. After that we found our selves in the nut room. Veruca Salt went into the nut room and instantly the squirrels breathed a gas like poison in her face. She fell down and stopped breathing. Mr Salt went in after his daughter and met the same fate. They took the glass elevator to the TV room. Mike loved this room until he was eaten up big a massive snake that Mr Wonka had planted in that room. The snake did the same to his father. When Willy saw that Charlie and his Grandpa were the only ones left. He asked them to live at the factory. Charlie and family lived at the factory learning how the factory worked. Charlie other job was also trapping evil children and taking them to the "WONKA'S……….


End file.
